Perfect Couple
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: Seans back from the Afghanistan and wants Emma back. Is Emma single or with someone? Will the two work out and finally get married? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own degrassi

Seans home from the Army after being in Afghanistan. (Emma and spinner didn't get married)

Sean couldn't believe it's been what 2 years since he left Toronto? He sighed he was sure things have changed he still had a missing piece of his heart. He knew who owned it to. Would she give him yet another chance or was it over for good? Sean sighed as he pulled into the Simpson/Nelson household. He got out and headed to the door. He knocked.

"Hold on." He heard Snake say.

"Sean?" He said smiling. "Come in."

"Hey. " He said. "I thought I'd take you up on the offer you made 2 years ago."

"Yes always come on in." Snake said. "Are you looking for Emma?"

"Not sure." Sean admitted.

"Well she's around somewhere." snake said. "Maybe with Manny."

"She still at smithdale?"

"No she's at TU now." Snake said.

"Awe." Sean said. "Well I think I'm going to make a few rounds perhaps stop at the dot."

"Ok." Snake said. Sean smiled and headed to his car. He decided to go to the dot.

Jay was sitting at the counter talking to Spinner. "No way?" Jay said getting up.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"Welcome back Sean." Jay said going over to him.

"Hey. " Sean said taking a seat.

"You're the last person I thought I'd see today." Spinner said giving him a high five.

"Yea I wasn't sure what my plans were until I made it here." Sean said shrugging.

"Nelson's single." Jay spoke up. Sean glanced at him. "She's the reason your back isn't she?"

"Maybe." Sean said.

"Well I can get her here in say 5 minutes with a simple text." Jay said smirking waving his phone in front of Sean. "Say the word."

"Sure." Sean said not sure if he was ready to see her yet.

Jay sent her a text. "She said give her 10 minutes. She's stuck in traffic."

Sean glanced at Jay. "Why do you have her number?"

"When I fake dated Manny." Jay said shrugging.

"Manny and you dated?" Sean said.

"Fake." Jay said smirking. "Long story."

"Mhmm." Sean said taking a sip of the soda Spinner gave him. Eventually Emma walked in.

"What's so important Jay that you had to disrupt me from well nothing." Emma admitted laughing then glanced and saw Sean. "Sean?"

"Thats who it would be." Jay said smirking at her.

"Wow hi." She said hugging him. "Great to see you. How's everything?"

"Wow way to ramble." Jay said to her. She glared at him.

"I'm good." Sean said stepping back. "How are you?"

"Good just working and going to school." She said sitting down.

"What are you going for?"

"Honestly right now liberal arts." Emma shrugged. "Kind of let college life get the best of me at smithdale and didn't get too far."

"Should tell him the stories blaze." Jay said smirking. Emma glared at him and smacked him. Sean looked between the two confused.

"Blaze?" Sean asked.

"Yea I made some pot brownies and got my roommate kicked out."

"He was also her boyfriend." Jay said sitting back smirking. Emma so badly wanted to hurt Jay right now.

"Yea well that didn't last long did it?" Emma said glaring at Jay. "Not like it matters when I've been single for what a year now and focusing on myself."

"Ok ok." Jay said laughing.

Sean glanced at them both.

"How about a party at my place tonight?" Jay said. "Where are you staying anyway Sean?"

"Not really sure." Sean said shrugging.

"Can crash with me." Jay said. "Spinner you in?"

"Yea I'll be there." He said handing Emma her drink.

"Emma?" Jay said.

"Maybe." Emma said staring at her soda. She wanted to go but seeing Sean was killing her. She was wondering if he felt the same way as she felt. "I've got to get going have to work soon. But maybe I'll see you later." Emma said getting up throwing money down for Spinner. "I have to work until 10 so depends if I get out on time."

"Well so come if you do." Jay said.

"Yea. " Emma said. "It was nice seeing you Sean. We will have to catch up soon. " Emma said before she left. Emma left and got in her car and headed to work.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Jay said staring at Sean.

"Seriously man I've been what 2 hours maybe and you think I'd just ask her out?"

"You know you want her."

"Good go your nuts." Sean said.

"Anyways catch ya later spinner?"

"Yes. " He said. Jay nodded and followed Sean out.

"meet ya at my place?" Jay said.

"Yea. " Sean said getting in his car.

Later that night almost everyone was at Jays partying. Emma walked in around 10:30. Jay smirked and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Emma said.

"Nothing really. How about this." He said handing her a beer. She rolled her eyes and opened it. "So you like in love with Sean still?"

"Jay?" Emma said stopping.

"What?" He said. "It's obvious he likes you still. I know your feelings since it's all you told me about."

"Then why ask?" Emma said chugging the beer. "I'm out." She said handing him her empty bottle.

"You're killing me." Jay said walking to grab her another. "Here now go find him."

"Thanks." Emma said and went to find Sean. First she took a detour to Jays collection of liquor. She grabbed some vodka and drank it straight.

"That's going to cost you." Jay said coming up behind her.

"Are you stalking me now?" Emma asked.

"Give me and go." He said. Emma sighed and went to find Sean. She found him talking to some people or more like looking bored. She walked over.

"Hey." Emma said.

"Hey." Sean said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the people. "You just saved me." He said laughing. "They are really talking about honestly I can't even remember."

Emma smiled. She finished her 2nd beer and glanced at the empty bottle sadly.

"Here. " Sean said laughing. "You can have mine."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"So how are you?"

"Good." Emma said. "Just going with the flow."

"Ok this may be weird." He sighed. "Emma I still have feelings for you." He said. Emma smiled as her heart left out of her body she was sure. "If you don't feel the same I totally understand."

"Sean I feel the same." Emma admitted. That was easier than she thought. Sean leaned in and kissed her. Emmas world stopped. This was a dream wasn't it?

Jay glanced over and smirked. "knew it." He said glancing at spinner.

"They are meant to be." Ellie said coming behind them. Jay glanced at her.

"Where did you come from?" Jay asked.

"Spinner invited Marco who invited me." She said laughing.

"if you say so." Jay said leaning back.

"Want to go somewhere quiet and talk?" Sean asked her. Emma nodded and followed him. She glanced over at Jay who had the dumbest smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at him. Sean glanced at what she was staring at and joined her at rolling his eyes.

"Hes special." Emma said laughing.

"He's something." Sean said.

Sean and Emma went up to the room Sean was crashing in. "Don't mind the mess. Most of its Jays." Sean said kicking an empty can into the hall. Emma laughed.

"I know how Jay is." Emma said. Sean glanced at her. "We haven't done anything I promise. It's just we have been pretty good friends." Emma said smiling. "After Manny left him and went off to L.A. Jay went crazy and I don't know I was the only one around to pick up the pieces." Emma sighed. "He was drinking constantly and he worried me."

"You don't have to explain." Sean said.

"I don't want secrets." Emma admitted. "Jay and I are pretty good friends as odd as that seems."

Sean laughed. "People change."

"Yea that they do." Emma said laughing.

"If we want to be honest I was dating a girl after I saw you that one time before I headed out." He glanced at her. "It lasted a month if that."

"So where does this leave us?" Emma asked laying back on the bed.

"I'm not sure." Sean said. "I mean it's up to you. I'm still in the army so won't be around all the time."

Emma smiled. "I've grown up and see that you can't be here all the time. I get it now. I want to be with you, always have."

"same." Sean said kissing her. They feel asleep in each others arm. They woke to Jay standing in the doorway.

"How adorable." He said smirking. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm off to work. You two behave." Jay said walking away. Sean laughed and glanced at Emma.

"Morning." He said. "Whats your plans today?"

"Working at 2." She said smiling. "That's about it."


	2. Chapter 2

After Emma was done work she met Sean at Jays.

"Sean isn't here yet." Jay said standing against his car.

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"He ran to the store." Jay said.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Waiting for Sean." He said.

"The truth?"

"Was cleaning out my car." He said.

"Shocker it's clean." Emma said laughing.

"How was work?" Jay asked.

"Same crap just a different day." Emma said sighing. "Got crap for tips."

"Why don't you look for a new job?"

"Cause this one works with my school schedule. " Emma said. Emma saw Sean pull in. "Finally."

"I'm not that boring am I?" Jay said laughing. Emma rolled her eyes and went over to Seans car.

"Sorry forgot you got done at 8." Sean said.

"It's fine." Emma said. "So how about we go to dinner?"

"Sounds good." Sean said. "Jay here." Sean said tossing Jay the bags he had.

"Sweet. Thanks catch you two later." Jay said heading inside.

"How was work?" Sean asked as Emma got in.

"Not bad." Emma said. "Glad to be done."

"Its bet we can spend time together." He said. Emma smiled. They got to the dot and got out. "Look at all the young kids."

"Which was us not long ago."

"True." Sean said laughing grabbing her hand. They sat at a booth. "I've missed you."

Emma smiled. "I've missed you to." She leaned in and kissed him. "So if you don't mind me asking how has everything been in the army?"

"Not bad." Sean said not looking at her.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand." Emma said. "But I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks." Sean said. They ate their dinner and headed back to Jays.

"Want to join me?" Jay said drinking a beer watching TV.

"And do what exactly?" Emma asked.

"Have a beer and watch a movie. I don't know." Jay said. "Since Sean got what he came back for he hasn't hung out with me." Jay said.

Emma started laughing. "I haven't kidnapped him."

"Close enough greenpeace."

Sean sat next to Jay and grabbed a beer. Emma sat down to and grabbed a beer.

"Better be a good movie." Emma said.

"But of course. I only watch the best." Jay said. Emma rolled her eyes.

The next day Emma had to work early. Jay was off. So him and Sean decided to hangout.

"You know I'm glad you got your girl back but you're boring these days." Jay said throwing a beer to Sean as the made their way into Jays after hanging at the beach.

"I've grown up." Sean said laughing.

"Yea ok." Jay said.

"So tell me now what was this fake dating Manny deal?" Sean asked.

"More fake engaged." Jay said laughing. "Manny wanted to piss her dad off. Well it ended up backfiring. Her parents loved me."

"Wow." Sean said. "Her parents hated me but loved you?"

"I'm good at being good."

Sean nearly choked on the sip of the beer he just took, from laughing so hard. "O my god that's the funniest thing ever."

"Emma will tell you." Jay said smirking as Emma walked in.

"Tell him what?" Emma said sitting down.

"How Mannys parents loved me."

"I wouldn't go that far. More like thought you were ok."

"They loved me."

"You wish." Emma said.

"How is Manny?"

"Guessing working?" Emma questioned.

"Haven't spoken to her?"

"Not since she broke off your fake engagement." Emma admitted.

"But Snake said he thought you were with her the first day I was back." Sean said.

"When did you talk to Snake?" Emma asked confused now. "by the way I'm barely ever at my parents so they just assume."

"I stopped before I met up with Jay hoping I'd see you." Sean said.

"I knew it." Jay said laughing. "You did come back for her."

"I thought we cleared that part up already?" Sean asked.

Emma laughed. "I thought we did to."

"I must have forgotten." Jay said.

The next day Sean and Emma went to the movies together. "When do you have to go back?" Emma asked.

"I'm here for another 2 weeks." Sean said sadly glancing at her. Emma frowned but snuggled up to him.

"We can make it work." Emma said.

"Yes we can and now I have something to look forward to coming home." Sean said smiling. After the movie they headed back to Jays. They decided they'd just snuggle on the couch and watch TV. The two feel asleep to be woken by Jay.

"Wake up." Jay said shaking Sean.

"What the hell man."

"Sorry but I need your help." Jay said.

"With what?"

"My stupid car." Jay said. "It keeps breaking down."

"Aren't you the one who works at a garage?" Sean said rubbing his eyes.

"Yea duh I need help with the parts." Jay said getting annoyed. "Leave her, she will be fine."

"I wasn't waking her." Sean said and followed Jay outside.

Emma woke up and was wondering where Sean went. She glanced outside and saw him outside with Jay. She grabbed her jacket and went outside. "What you two doing?" She asked sitting down on Jays steps.

"Working on this piece of shit." Jay said. An hour later they finished his car and headed inside. Jay ordered pizza for them for dinner. "Here's to hoping my damn car stops breaking down."

Sean laughed. "You could get a new one."

"Give up on all the memories." Jay said smirking. "That car can tell you stories. "

"Thats scary." Emma said laughing.

"Sean and I have had some fun times back in high school." Jay said.

"Yea what detention daily?" Emma asked.

"Funny." Jay said.

Time flew by and before Emma knew it Sean had to head back.

"Stay safe." Jay said.

"I will." Sean said giving Jay a high five.

"I'm going to miss you." Emma said.

"Miss you to. Promise I'll call like everyday."

"You better." Emma said kissing him before he left. Emma sighed and sat on Jays step. Jay sat next to her.

"Hes going to be fine." Jay said.

"I know." Emma said sighing. "I'm going to go. My apartments probably a mess since I've been here."

"Have fun. I'm here if you get bored." Jay said and headed inside.

Emma got to her place and turned the light on. She sat on her couch and turned the TV on. She knew it would be hard but didn't think it would nearly kill her saying by. Emma started crying. She was brought out of her tears by her phone going off.

"Hello?" She answered still crying.

"Knew it." She heard Jays annoying voice say.

"Knew what?" She said annoyed now.

"You'd be crying." Jay said. "Thats why I called."

"What so you can make fun me?"

"No to stop you from being dad about him going. I'm coming over and we are hanging out."

Emma sighed. "Not like I can stop you." She said rolling her eyes. Knowing he couldn't see.

"I'll be over soon."

Emma hung up and seriously started regretting letting him come.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay walked into Emmas place to find her on her couch crying.

"Sean wouldn't want this." Jay said.

"I miss him." Emma said.

"Thats fine but you can't just cry every minute." Jay said hugging her. "Listen he talked to me yesterday when you were at work. He told me to make sure you are fine. He doesn't want you crying every second. I was asked to be on Emma duty while he was gone."

"Fine." Emma said wiping her tears.

"Good." Jay said.

"I really would rather just mope around you know." Emma said laughing. Her cell went off she smiled when she saw it was Sean. "Hey."

"Hey." Sean said. "What you up to?"

"Being told by Jay I can't mope around. That you told him to make sure I didn't."

"Yea I did." Sean said laughing. "Didn't think he'd listen though."

"He did." Emma said. "I can't wait to see you again." Emma said.

"Hopefully won't be to long." Sean said smiling.

"Hopefully." Emma said. "So what you doing?"

"getting settled. " Sean said. "probably going to sleep. Tired after driving all day."

"Well call me soon ok?"

"Yes I will." Sean said. "Love you."

"Love you to." Emma said as she ended the call.

"Don't you dare start." Jay said. "by the way your place is a mess. Funny how you talk about me."

"I haven't been here." Emma said laughing. "I should clean it though."

Jay laughed. "Keep it so I can feel good about my place."

"How about no?" Emma said laughing.

Jay headed home for the night. Emma got her place picked up and sat back down on her couch and feel asleep. She woke up to her alarm going off. Today was her first day of class for this semester. She sighed she wasn't ready for classes to begin again.

A few weeks later. Emma was glad school was back in it kept her busy and not thinking of Sean. Emma was sitting on her couch doing her homework when she heard a knock. She sighed and got up.

"You look like crap." Jay said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're just the nicest." Emma said darting towards her bathroom.

"Ok I think I'm going." Jay said glancing at her. She glanced back looking like she was ready to cry.

"Are you pregnant?" Jay asked.

"I found out two days ago." Emma said sighing. "I don't even know how to tell Sean."

"Wow." Jay said. "He isn't going to be mad." Jay said sitting down.

"Still." Emma said. "I told him I was working tonight. So if he calls you go along please."

"You say so." Jay said as his phone went off. He glared at Emma. "Hey how's it going?"

"Fine." Sean said. "Wanted to tell Emma the good news on the phone not via text."

"Whats the good news?" Jay said glancing at Emma.

"I'm being stationed in Toronto. " Sean said.

"Really?" Jay smirked. "Emma would love having you here in Toronto ."

Emma glared and sighed and took Jays phone. "Hey I called in tonight and Jay just got here."

Jay was laughing to himself.

"Hey guessing you just heard."

"Yea that's great when?"

"The next couple days." Sean said. "Not sure if I'm staying on base or finding a place yet."

"You can stay here." Emma said sitting down.

"Sure. " Sean said. "Are you ok?"

"Sort of something I need to tell you in person." Emma said. "promise as soon as you get here I will tell you."

"Ok." Sean said.

The next few days flew. Before Emma knew it Sean was on her door step. "O my god." Emma said hugging him.

"God i have missed you." Sean said.

"Come in." Emma said.

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." Emma said stopping. Sean walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'll be near you now it's going to be ok." Sean said.

Emma smiled. That night Emma slept perfect cuddled up to Sean. She was glad he was here now maybe things would be easy. The next day Emma got up at 7 to get ready for class. Sean was still sleeping. After she got ready she woke him up. "hey I've got to get to class."

"Ok." Sean said. "I'll be working when you get home. Have to be at base by 2pm."

"Thats ok I have to work after class today."

"See you tonight?" Sean said kissing her.

"Yes." Emma said. Emma headed to her class.


	4. chapter 4

i don't own degrassi

also sorry for spelling mistakes and what not checked quick before i copied and pasted it. i wrote this forever ago so please just deal with me. not sure what direction i was heading just saw i wrote lots for this to so wanted to share it.

Emma got home from work to find Sean and Jay watching TV.

"I would have been home sooner but we have a project to work on. Had to meet my group at one of their dorms." Emma said. "been there since 9."

"We have been watching TV." Jay said. "O and enjoying your food."

"I wouldn't eat some of it." Emma said laughing. "Have of it is outdated."

"You know you're supposed to throw that away." Jay said laughing.

"Awe well usually it's just me and I know what's safe and isn't."

Sean spit out whatever he was eating. "What exactly is good and safe to eat?"

"Definitely not what you just ate." Emma said.

"greenpeace if I'm sick tomorrow your taking care of us both."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in soon." Sean said. The next morning Sean and Jay did end up with food poisoning.

"Dude Emma owes me." Jay said to Sean.

"if I wasn't dying right now I would laugh." Sean said sighing.

"if I could move I'd be over making Emma take care of me to." Jay said.

"I've got to go Jay." Sean said hanging up and running to the bathroom. Emma was in the kitchen. "Are you cleaning your fridge now?" He asked.

"Yes because between you and Jay who isn't even here your driving me crazy." Emma said. "Your on your own soon. I have to work."

"I'll survive." Sean said laying back on the couch. Emma rolled her eyes. After she cleaned her fridge she headed off to work. She got home to both Sean and Jay watching TV.

"Lets me guess you to are better?"

"Sort of." Sean said.

"I'm never eating here again." Jay said. Emma laughed.

"That's what you get for eating someone else's food."

"You got Sean sick to." Jay said.

"Well I'm sorry about that."

Sean smirked and laughed. "Sorry but she got ya."

"Yea and I need your bathroom." Jay said. Emma laughed as Jay ran to her bathroom. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"If you promise to be nice." Emma said.

"Fine." Jay said sighing. "I still feel like crap."

"You did eat like everything." Sean said.

"I figured Emma out of everyone wouldn't have ten year old food."

"You don't know me as well as you thought."

"I see that." Jay said laying down on her couch.

"Sleep tight Jay." Emma said throwing a blanket at him. Jay rolled his eyes and rolled over and feel asleep.

"I'm sorry you got sick babe." Emma said kissing Sean.

"It's ok I forgive you." He said hugging her. Sean and Emma dozed off. The next morning Emma got up and ready for the day. Sean woke up to her getting sick.

"Morning sickness such a joy." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"How long does it usually last?" Sean asked.

"Depends." Emma said shrugging.

Jay woke up and sat on the couch. "Your lucky I feel better."

"Good because I'm charging you soon for laying on my couch." Emma said laughing. "my be nice moments over."

"Of course it is." Jay said getting up. "I have to work anyways."

"I'll stop by later." Sean said. "I've got to get to base myself. Love ya Em." Sean said kissing her. Emma finished collecting her stuff and hopped in her car and headed to class.

After class Emma met up with her group.

"Hey Emma." Amber said.

"Hey others coming?" Emma asked.

"Should be." Amber said. "There they are. Hey Chris Ty and Step."

"Hey." Stephanie said.

"Hey girls." both Chris and Ty said.

"Hey." Emma and Amber said. "So let's get started."


End file.
